


Duality

by SithHappened2Me



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - TV Show, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I'll add tags along the way, M/M, Reylo - Freeform, Stormpilot, and also dramatic off screen, duh - Freeform, emo trash, netflix, they're on a tv show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SithHappened2Me/pseuds/SithHappened2Me
Summary: "Heading into it's highly-anticipated third season, Netflix Original Series "The First Order" has fans clamoring for details ahead of the premiere. Joining Ben Solo as Kylo Ren and the rest of the previously announced cast, is newcomer Rey Smythe who will be playing a mysterious woman named Kira that is rumored to be a love interest for everyone's favorite dark prince! Tune in to Holonet tonight at 7pm PST for your source of First Order gossip and theories!"Or in which: Rey is a struggling actress who scores a featured role on the hottest show, throwing her into two worlds; The dark mysteries on-screen within The First Order and the off-screen whirlwind that is proving to be just as dramatic and seductive with a lead actor who she can't stay away from.





	1. You Should See Me In a Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Season 1 of The First Order:
> 
> Rising from the ashes of the Empire, the Royal family must regroup to build a new government and power structure. King Vader leads the creation of the First Order, a realm with the power to rule all others. Having never remarried after Queen Padme died in childbirth with their twins, Prince Luke and Princess Leia, the future of the First Order relies on the Prince and Princess providing stability and viable heirs. Princess Leia marries a Knight, Han of Corellia, and has a son, Prince Kylo. Upon his birth, the reign is secured. In the season finale, King Vader is badly burned in a freak accident and is found by Obi Wan Kenobi, his most trusted advisor. The cliffhanger shows Vader laid out on a table with Luke by his side, and Obi Wan whispering to Luke, “It’s only a matter of time now. Soon, you will be King, and the work can begin.”
> 
>  
> 
> Season 2 of The First Order:
> 
> Prince Kylo is 17 now. Princess Leia has taken on a diplomatic ambassador role and is often away in neighboring kingdoms negotiating peace treaties. King Luke has been teaching Kylo what he must know to be the next King when the time comes. Han of Corellia has been spending more and more time abroad, leaving Prince Kylo to feel abandoned by those who were meant to raise him. He studies the journals of his late grandfather and comes to learn that his Uncle Luke has altered every ounce of stability that King Vader fought so hard to build. Kylo plays into Luke’s teachings, and comes to see that Obi Wan has spent years advising Luke and influencing his decisions. Kylo becomes more agitated and volatile. Obi Wan suggests it may be time to find a new heir other than Kylo, one more malleable to their cause. The kingdom is in ruins, all sense of order gone as King Luke’s rule gave power to the people and smaller states, leading to infighting and conflict that he turned a blind eye to. For the next few years, Kylo continued to try to understand why Luke would choose this over what King Vader had set forth, asking questions that Luke deemed problematic. Kylo went to sleep ruminating over another several months without a returned letter from his mother. In the season finale, Luke attempts to murder Kylo, but Kylo had planned for such an attempt for several years, gathering his own secret army to overthrow Luke. Horrified and emotionally wounded, Luke runs and disappears into exile, and Kylo takes command of the kingdom, vowing to rebuild and restructure in the name of his grandfather.
> 
>  
> 
> Season three of The First Order premise:
> 
> Beginning on the eve of Kylo’s 29th birthday, the coronation is two days away, where Prince Kylo will officially ascend as King of the First Order. Duke Arkanis has been coordinating to secure Kylo’s position, negotiating a meeting with a Duchess from a strong realm to the south as a potential bride.
> 
>  

* * *

 

_"You should see me in a crown_

_I'm gonna run this nothing town_

_Watch me make 'em bow_

_one by one by one_

_one by one by one."_

_you should see me in a crown - Billie Eilish_

* * *

 

 

Rey paced back and forth in her kitchen, staring at the digital clock on her stove. _12:58._ Her phone’s screen remained dark. Despite knowing that she wouldn’t get the call until after one o’clock, she glared at her phone as though she could will it to ring. _12:59._ She cracked her knuckles one by one and hummed to herself in an attempt to soothe the bubbling anxiety in her stomach. _1:00._ There was no ring.

 

“Come _on_ ,” she breathed. “Not all clocks are perfectly synced. Maybe his clock doesn’t say one yet.” _1:01._

 

Her phone lit up and chirped with a text notification. With a growl, she lunged at it, seeing a new message.

 

**Finn: Hey Peanut, let me know when you hear!**

 

**Rey: IF I hear. Not WHEN…. IF.**

 

**Finn: I didn’t mispeak. It’s a WHEN.**

 

**Rey: It’s not.**

 

**Finn: I saw the other girls they brought in. They were all trash. You’re a star.**

 

**Finn: WHEN. Let me know. I love you.**

 

**Rey: Love you too.**

 

 _1:07._ She turned the phone to place it face down on the counter when her ringtone began blasting. “Fuck. Okay. You can do this. Just answer and act normal.” She clicked accept.

 

“Unkar, hi! I was totally not expec-”

 

“I have good and bad news for you. Preference on where we start?”

 

Rey took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. She leaned against her refrigerator. “The bad.” She heard typing in the background of the call. “Just give me the bad.”

 

Unkar chuckled, sounding seedier than usual. “Well, they’ve decided to pass on you for the Duchess role.” Rey felt her eyes sting and shook her head immediately. She resumed her pacing, shaking her hand out.

 

“Oh. Oh, yeah, no. That’s fine! Totally. It’s great. I mean, it’s not _great_ but it’s-”

 

“But…”

 

“But?”

 

“They’ve decided you’re right for a different role they hadn’t begun casting yet. She’s got four guaranteed episodes so far, with the possibility of more. Her name is Kira and she’s slated to be some sort of love interest triangle between Kylo and the Duchess.”

 

Holy _shit._ “You’re absolutely kidding. Really!? Like, for real. This is real?”

 

Unkar smacked his lips. “It’s real and I’ve already verbally accepted for you and negotiated your price up. They didn’t fight me. We’ll need you to sign the contract as soon as possible as filming begins in three weeks. They want to start rehearsing you next week.”

 

Rey was slack jawed. She had _finally_ booked a legitimate part. And she was going to get PAID. And it was on arguably the hottest show on tv. She wanted to pinch herself, but then an alarm sounded. “Wait… why were they so willing to pay more for me? I’m an unknown.”

 

Now Unkar’s laugh was breathier and Rey felt her chest tighten. “This is one of the roles that gives the show it’s rating, if you know what I mean.” She felt her stomach turn. This meant a love scene. But, not just a normal one. On Netflix originals, nudity was allowed. “Don’t worry, girl. I made sure to demand for one of those new ‘intimacy choreographers’ and they know you won’t do below the waist nudity. A shame, but it’s not up to me.”

 

_Deep breath. In… Out…_

 

“I see you need time to process and celebrate. It’s about time you make me money, kid. Give me a call when you can tell me how wonderful I am and how much you _owe_ me.”

 

The line clicked out, but Rey didn’t drop the phone right away. _In… Out…_

“Holy fuck. HOLY FUCK. Shit. Oh my god.”

 

**Rey: okay so Plutt called…**

 

**Finn: AND!?**

 

**Finn: Tell me I was right.**

 

**Finn: REY TELL ME.**

 

**Finn: Peanut!!! Are you gonna be on the show or not!?**

 

**Rey: So I didn’t get the Duchess.**

 

**Finn: what the fuck**

 

**Finn: I will literally murder Phasma. I won’t… but come the fuck on.**

 

**Rey: but I DID get Kira, the 3rd in the “love triangle” between Kylo and the Duchess.**

 

**Finn: PEANUT HOLY SHIT**

 

**Finn: IM SCREAMING**

 

**Rey: Finn. There are contracted love scenes.**

 

**Finn: oh my god**

 

**Finn: YOU GET TO CLIMB THE TREE**

 

**Rey: Finn.**

 

**Finn: Peanut.**

 

**Rey: I have to be topless.**

 

**Finn: I WILL DIE**

 

**Finn: I am keeping Poe OFF SET that day.**

 

**Rey: Lol...you think your boyfriend can’t handle my tits?**

 

**Finn: No I KNOW he can’t. That man has chemistry with anything that has a pulse and even though I know he loves me… I think he misses girls on occasion. And he definitely has asked my feelings on threesomes. And you’re hot.**

 

**Rey: FINN omg stop. I am not gonna be your third and you two are adorable and omfg I get to climb the tree**

 

**Rey: !!!!**

 

**Rey: WHAT IS MY LIFE FINN**

 

**Finn: Idk Peanut, but fuck am I proud of you and SO EXCITED TO BE ON THE SAME SHOW FINALLY!!!!**

 

**Finn: Drinks to celebrate tonight???**

 

**Rey: I’m in.**

 

\--

 

“To Rey; the best Scavenger girl we know, the most badass bitch, and now KIRA OF AVIA ON THE FIRST FUCKING ORDER!!!”

 

A chorus of “here, here!” and “yas bitch!” mingled with the clinking of glasses as Poe drained his vodka cranberry in record time, declaring that the next round was on him. Finn sat to Rey’s left and put his hand on her knee when he noticed it bouncing like a jackhammer.

“What’s up?”

 

Rey took another tentative sip of her whiskey sour before sighing. “I’m fine.” Finn raised an eyebrow at her. “Okay, I’m mostly fine. I just keep wanting to pinch myself. It doesn’t feel real yet.”

 

Finn smiled softly at her, giving her knee a reassuring squeeze. “The messenger brought by the contract earlier, right?” Rey nodded. “And it had a script in there?” Another nod. “Okay, and did they have your names on them? In ink?” She couldn’t help but smirk and bite her bottom lip as she nodded again. “Then, Peanut… it is as real as it gets. Until rehearsal next week. Poe and I aren’t called into the studio shoots for another month, and then it’s two months until we fly out to location. I think this year it’s Ireland.”

 

She’d skimmed her contract when it arrived, eyes bulging at the dollar amount they offered her and stomach turning at the clause for the love scenes. True to his word, Plutt had negotiated an intimacy choreographer in, which helped Rey feel slightly more at ease. Though, nothing on Earth would prepare her to meet, take her clothes off in front of, and shoot a love scene with _the_ Ben Solo. Since landing Kylo Ren, Ben had become a household name and was on the cover of both Rolling Stone and GQ twice already. When Finn had gotten his part in the second season, he rarely got to interact with Ben, but from what he’d told Rey, Ben was _massive._ They’d taken to calling him “The Tree” and when the show had posted it’s auditions looking for an unknown to play a possible love interest for Kylo in the highly anticipated third season, Finn had practically walked in and done the audition for Rey. She had no expectations of getting the role, but getting seen for it was more than enough for her.

 

They’d seen her self-tape and brought her in for a camera test. She did four takes and the director, Phasma Parnassos, had given her adjustments each time. Rey took them and the creepy Executive Producer never took his eyes off her, even when he leaned over to whisper in Phasma’s ear. They took three photos of Rey: front facing, profile and one where she ‘needed to seduce the camera’. She felt exceptionally silly even trying that, but clearly they’d known then that she was right for something else. And now she’d be a true ‘Tree-hugger’.

 

“Finn. I want a shot.” Rey chugged the rest of her drink, setting the glass down hard, as Poe made his way back to the table with their next round.

 

“A shot you want? A shot you will get, beautiful!” Poe set everyone’s drinks down before reaching for Rey’s hand, kissing it, and winking at her.

 

Finn rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Babe, can you not flirt with Rey when she’s clearly betrothed to everyone’s favorite Tree?!” Poe, still holding Rey’s hand, did some Salsa steps, turning himself under Rey’s arm and kissing Finn on the cheek.

 

“No promises, baby. You know I love a challenge. Took me _months_ to get your attention.” He took a sip of his drink and turned himself around again. “SHOTS!”

 

Their friend Jess sat across the table next to Tally, both girls intently scrolling on their phones. Tally smirked and looked at Rey. “Ben was photographed yesterday volunteering at a children’s hospital and then immediately after, he sped away on his Harley. Think he’ll let you ride it after you _ride_ him?”

 

Rey reached across to swat at the girls who had dissolved into giggles. “I will destroy BOTH of you!” She couldn’t help the blush that had crept onto her cheeks that had nothing to do with the alcohol. It wasn’t a secret that Ben Solo was in her top 5 ‘would bang’ list. The group had always joked about it with each other. But now, Rey was fighting a losing battle at keeping her cool about this role. “Or I’ll just let Ben destroy me. I can be persuaded either way!”

 

“REY SMYTHE!”

 

The whole table broke out into raucous laughter as Rey half hid her face, grinning sheepishly. Poe brought four normal shots back and one with whipped cream on the top. Rey took one look at it and groaned. “POE! You did _not_!”

 

“Oh but I _did_ , beautiful. Cheers!” The four of them took their shot quickly, wincing, before watching Rey intently. “Come on, chica! Take that blow job shot!” Rey glared at him, failing to stop her mouth quirking up at the same time.

 

She made a big show of putting her hands behind her back, which Poe gladly held in place for her, earning him another eye roll from Finn. She shook her hair back, licked her lips, and wrapped her mouth over the whipped cream, locking them tightly over the rim of the glass. She winked up at Finn and threw her head back, sucking the shot down like a pro. She turned back to Poe, who’s grin couldn’t get any wider.

 

“Dance with me, Dameron!”

 

\--

 

The room was pulsing to the bass of the music, and Rey’s arms and face were tingling deliciously. She was wrapped between Poe and Finn, grinding and giggling and feeling _weightless._ Poe leaned in towards both her and Finn and shouted, “See, baby, it _could_ be fun with three.” Finn, too drunk to care, smirked and leaned in to kiss Poe. Rey took her cue to squeeze out of the middle and head back to the table. She needed water, and suddenly had the overwhelming need for a toilet.

 

She stumbled towards the restroom, standing in line behind at least three other girls. They all looked considerably drunker than Rey, which helped her feel more stable as she leaned against the wall. Her phone began buzzing in her pocket. She fumbled to grab it, tingly hands and fine motor skills not willing to cooperate. The number wasn’t one she recognized, but since it had a California area code, she knew she needed to answer. Any actor knew to pick up any call with a familiar area code, just in case it was a possible job.

 

She cleared her throat and shoved a finger in her opposite ear, attempting to sound as sober as possible. “Hello?”

 

“Is this Rey Smythe?” It was a man. And the man had a deep voice, but the music was still too loud for her to recognize it.

 

“It is. Can I help you?” She realized she might be shouting.

 

“Are yo- Is this a bad time to call?”

 

“No, no, it’s fine. Who is this?” Rey was finally able to get into the bathroom and the door closed behind her, blocking out most of the noise.

 

“It’s Ben. Ben Solo.”


	2. Broken Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol and phone calls do not mix, Finn is a style icon and Snoke is generally gross.

_Take a little spark_   
_From a battery_   
_Electricity_   
_And put me back together_   
_Back together, yeah_

 

_Take a human heart_   
_Add some vanity_   
_Authenticity_   
_And put them all together_   
_Do whatever to your broken machine_

 

_Broken Machine - Nothing But Thieves_

* * *

 

Ben Solo wasn’t the type of person who handled pressure very well. When he was in school, he did whatever he could to conform to the societal norms and blend in. He didn’t strive to be noticed, didn’t want to stand out and he certainly did not want to be famous. And yet, here he was, a bonafide star of a massively successful tv series, with more attention than anyone had any right to. He couldn’t walk into a Trader Joe’s without at least 10 people asking him for a photo or for his autograph. He’d always oblige and be friendly, but all he wanted was to get his groceries and go home. 

 

His schedule was miraculously light in between filming and he’d been using the time to read and work out before he started training for The First Order. He’d received the notice to report to the studio beginning next week and the first few scripts. Last season, Kylo Ren hadn’t had much to do in the way of battle combat until the final episode. As taxing as it could be, Ben made sure that he never needed a stunt double because he actually  _ enjoyed _ it. According to the scripts, that infrequency would change because of the first four episodes, there was a fight sequence in three. One of which included a new character named Kira. 

 

**Snoke: The girl playing Kira has been cast. She will join you next week for training.**

 

**Ben: Okay.**

 

**Snoke: It would serve you well to get to know this girl. You will become...quite intimately acquainted rather quickly.**

 

The air stilled around him as his grip tightened on the phone.  _ Intimate? _

 

**Ben: What do you mean?**

 

**Snoke: You should be receiving a package any moment now containing the next script. Read it.**

 

Like clockwork, there was a knock on the door. Ben opened it to see a young boy holding a package. “Um… Delivery for Mr. Solo?” 

 

“Thanks, kid.”

 

The boy handed him the package and ran back to his bike before speeding down Ben’s driveway. Ben peeled the envelope open and pulled out a script for the fifth episode. He skimmed through the pages and sat on the couch. There was a large scene in the middle between Duke Arkanis and Lord Cliss discussing Kylo’s marriage alliance. The scene after began with Kylo and Kira still in the woods from the fight sequence written in episode four’s script. He read over it until he saw the directions indicate a love scene. He could feel the blush creeping over his cheeks and the tops of his ears despite no one else being with him.

 

**Ben: I see.**

 

**Snoke: I will send you the actress’s contact information. I recommend you reach out to her. Take her to lunch or for coffee. Whatever you kids do. But, meet her. Talk with her. Connect with her. And do it today, because soon enough you will be doing plenty more and we all will be watching.**

 

**Ben: Great.**

 

**Snoke: And Ben?**

 

**Ben: Yes?**

 

**Snoke: I hope you’ve been working with your trainer. You won’t be nearly as clothed this season.**

 

**Ben: Thanks.**

  
  


Ben locked his phone and tossed it to the side as he ran his hands over his face. The screen lit up with what he was sure was this girl’s contact information and he groaned, opting to ignore it. He leaned back further, keeping his eyes closed wondering what exactly he’d gotten himself into when signing on to play Kylo Ren. In what could have been a few minutes or hours, Ben drifted off, softly snoring. 

  
  


*

  
  


Typically, Ben didn’t make a habit of napping. It was usually because he didn’t have enough time to consider it, but it was also because he felt like it was wasting time he could spend doing literally  _ anything _ else. That, and the fact that once he fell asleep, he was dead to the world. Which is why, when he opened his eyes and noticed the lack of sunlight pouring through his windows, he sprang up from the couch. 

 

“FUCK.”

 

He looked at his watch, groaning again.  _ 11:14pm.  _ Snoke had told him to reach out to this girl today. He grabbed his phone, opening the email with her information. “Rey Smythe,” he murmured. Cursing himself for sleeping through the evening and now being forced to call her so close to midnight. Hopefully she was a night owl like him. 

 

He keyed in her phone number and let his thumb hover over the call button, hesitating. Why did he always listen to what Snoke told him to do with no questions asked? “Because he’s got you contracted through another three seasons of this hellhole show,  _ that’s  _ why.”

 

Breathing a heavy sigh, Ben tapped the green call button and raised his phone to his ear. It rang four times before she answered and Ben’s ears were met with an onslaught of pulsing music that had him holding his phone several inches away from his head. 

 

He heard her clear her throat. “Hello?” She was British. And possibly drunk. Ben pinched the bridge of his nose. Better to just be direct, then. 

 

“Is this Rey Smythe?”

 

“It is. Can I help you?” She was shouting now. Maybe this could be Ben’s out. 

 

“Are yo- Is this a bad time to call?”  _ Please say yes. Please.  _

 

“No, no, it’s fine. Who is this?” A surge of giggles joined the chaos of the music before the background noise all but disappeared. Ben chewed on his bottom lip and looked up at the ceiling, wishing he could disappear into the floor.

 

“It’s Ben. Ben Solo.”

 

The line stayed quiet for several moments, save for the distant bass thumping and Rey’s breathing. “I’m sorry, I think I’ve heard you wrong. It sounded like you said you were  _ Ben Solo _ .” She laughed nervously, still failing to mask the slight slur of her words. 

 

He should’ve anticipated she wouldn’t believe him right away. “I did, because I am Ben Solo. And my EP let me know of your castin- Well, I guess  _ our _ EP. Anyways, he told me what part you were offered and I thought it might be…” He was faltering. This was horrible. “I thought we could maybe… talk or get to know each other a bit before next week? At the very least meet.” 

 

“Oh my god, you  _ are _ him. You’re… oh my god,” another laugh escaped her breathlessly and Ben found himself tense up at the sound. “Um, hi! Wow this is just absolutely insane. And you’re amazing. And beautiful. Wait, I mean…” She paused. “I mean I guess it couldn’t hurt to meet or something before…. given… the nature of our character’s, um,  _ interactions. _ ” She whispered the last word as though it were some intense secret. But, if he thought about it logically, it really was a secret. All the scripts were top secret. “Did you have something in mind? Coffee or tea or… Wait. Can we not be seen together in public? Oh god, you can’t be SEEN with me!” 

 

Ben had to stifle a laugh at this point hearing her try to stumble through her thoughts out loud. “I think coffee is innocent enough to not mean anything. But, if you’re that worried, you’re more than welcome to come to my house and we could order lunch in or somethi-” He could hear several aggressive knocks and some shouting in the background. “Would it be better to talk about this in the morning? You sound a little… preoccupied?”

 

Rey shouted something Ben couldn’t quite hear at the other voices. “Actually, yes, could we continue this in the morning? You caught me in the middle of my celebration night for getting cast and I don’t know how to talk to  _ you _ when I’m like this.” It was clear that she didn’t sound angry at him for interrupting that, but Ben could swear she almost sounded regretful at the idea of pushing this off. Still, she was clearly not sober and that was no way to have a first real conversation.

 

“I’ll call you tomorrow then. But, Rey?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Have fun and please get home safe?”

 

That laugh again. “Roger that. Sleep well,  _ Ben Solo _ !”

 

The line chirped as she ended the call and Ben stared at his screen for several seconds before clicking on her number and saving her contact in his phone. 

 

\--

 

“Wakey wakey, Poe is nakey!” 

 

Rey tried stretching her legs and instead realized that her entire body was in complete pain and that her head was pounding harder than a war drum. “Poe better put some clothes on before Rey opens her eyes.” She held her hand over her eyes with her right hand and pushed herself into a sitting position with her left. The room spun and Rey let her head drop between her knees and breathed in through her nose and out her mouth. “Also, remind me to never drink again.”

 

She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and recognized them as Finn’s. “Peanut, you said that last weekend. And the weekend before that.” The couch sank next to her as a hand rubbed her back. 

 

Groaning loudly, Rey leaned her body into Finn’s. “Yes, well maybe this time it’ll stick.” 

 

“We just need you to get your tolerance up, beautiful. You were doing great there til you came back from the bathroom and did three shots in a row. Now, get up, splash some water on your face, and let’s get brunch,” Poe called from the kitchen. 

 

“I won’t open my eyes until I’m certain you’ve at least put shorts on, Dameron.” 

 

“Such a spoilsport.” 

 

Finn laughed and his hands moved to underneath Rey’s elbows, hoisting her up with no difficulty. “He’s got boxers on, Peanut. Pinky promise.” Rey peaked an eye open and cringed at how bright the room was. “Yep. You need brunch. Let’s go. Get dressed.”

 

Opening her eyes fully and blinking until the light only hurt a little, she looked at Finn and then down his body. She smacked his arm and ripped herself from his grip. “How in the FUCK did you drink as much as you did last night and you manage to have an  _ entire _ outfit on before 10am on a Saturday? How is that fair?”

 

“I can’t help that I will find any excuse to wear a blazer.” Finn was wearing an Emerald green blazer, dark black pants cuffed above his ankles and a pair of bejeweled black loafers. “You still have some clothes up in the closet from the last time you crashed. Go!”

 

Rey made a show of stomping her feet loudly all the way up to his and Poe’s room before pulling open their closet door. Instantly, she was annoyed at how large and beautifully organized it was. Her pile was unmistakable among a sea of velvet and silk and well tailored pants. She’d left a pair of black skinny jeans and a loose peasant blouse. That would do. She peeled off her tank top, relieved to find that she’d worn a black bralette under it the night before. Pulled her leggings off, and the jeans on, she hopped around losing her her balance before she was able to get them snugly on her hips and buttoned. She put her shirt on and turned to the floor length mirror in the corner of their closet. “Good lord, Smythe, you look like a right mess.”

 

Her eyeliner from last night was smudged below her eyes and her skin was blotchy. She walked over to the en suite bathroom and splashed cold water onto her face and pat it dry. Poe spent an exorbitant amount of money on skincare and so Rey figured he wouldn’t miss a little moisturizer. She ran her ring finger under each eye, ridding them of the eyeliner residue and pinched her cheeks. There was no hope for her hair, so she smoothed it back as best she could and put it in a messy top knot. 

 

She realized that she had exactly no idea where her phone was. “Finn! Have you seen my phone?”

 

“Charging down here, Peanut.”

 

“You are a hero and a scholar.” She barreled down the stairs, nearly crashing into Poe as he ran up them. He smacked her ass on his way up, eliciting a squeal from her. “I swear to God, Dameron!”

 

Finn was reaching to the side table next to the couch Rey’d crashed on and unhooking her phone from the charger. He looked at the screen as her unread notifications blinked, begging for attention. “Some random number texted you twice asking how you’re feeling and if you got home safely. Did you get a guy’s number at the bar and not tell me?!”

 

She couldn’t help but scoff, “Obviously not, Finn. It’s probably just a wrong number.” She looked at the texts and then looked at her recent calls, praying she didn’t embarrass herself and call her ex again. Instead, she saw an answered call from the same number that texted her. It had come in at 11:17pm and has lasted…  _ twelve minutes?! _ Who the hell was that and why couldn’t Rey remember this? “Did I talk to anyone on the phone last night?”

 

Finn shook his head. “You were dancing with me and Poe and then went off to the bathroom for a bit. Next thing I knew, Poe saw you downing those three shots by yourself at the bar and then you came over and danced with us again.”

 

_ Fantastic. _ Whoever this was had most likely got to hear how drunk Rey was and was checking on them. “Guess I should text this person back and try to figure out why I had a nearly fifteen minute conversation with them…”

 

**Rey: Hi!**

 

**Rey: This is completely embarrassing, but I have no idea who’s number this is.**

 

**Rey: I was quite drunk and honestly don’t remember our phone conversation… who is this?**

 

**Ben: It’s Ben. You don’t remember our conversation at all?**

 

“Finn. FINN. Come look at this. NOW!”

 

**Rey: I really don’t, I’m sorry… but...Ben? Ben….**

 

**Ben: Ben Solo. I apologize, I shouldn’t have talked to you while you were drinking.**

 

**Rey: You’re joking me**

 

**Rey: This is Ben Solo? THE Ben Solo???**

 

**Ben: The one and only.**

 

Finn let out a low whistle. “Well I’ll be damned.” Rey added his name to his contact and blinked absently at it. Her eyes couldn’t possibly get any wider and she was definitely breathing heavy.

 

**Ben: I assume you’re sobered up now?**

 

**Rey: Yep. I am. Omg I’m so sorry.**

 

**_Incoming call from Ben Solo_ **

 

“FINN BEN SOLO IS CALLING ME RIGHT NOW. IS THIS A THING THAT IS HAPPENING?”

 

Finn’s eyebrows were sky-high and his grin was growing by the second. “I think that is  _ exactly _ what is happening right now. NOW ANSWER!”

 

She accepted the call and put it on speaker so Finn could hear.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hi, Rey. Sorry to call, but I actually hate texting. Are you alright to talk?” Finn nodded in confirmation that it was indeed Ben Solo she was hearing on the phone. 

 

She started pacing in a circle. “Yeah, no, I can talk now. Now’s perfect. So. Um, how are you?” She rolled her eyes at her own inability to speak like a normal adult person. She was destined to scare Ben off by proving how awkward she was. 

 

But, instead, Ben laughed. She felt her whole body flush at the sound. “I’m well. I think, more importantly, that I should ask how  _ you _ are feeling.”

 

“Me? Oh, I’m fine. I’m great. I am just splendid.” She mouthed  _ ‘what the fuck is wrong with me?’  _ to Finn. “So… I’m absolutely mortified that I don’t remember you calling. Or anything that you said.”

 

“Please, don’t be. It’s my fault for calling past 11 on a Friday. Any normal person would be out.” He paused, and his tone lightened. “Anyways, I had called because I was told you were offered Kira and though that it might be nice to meet before training begins. Especially since our characters…”

 

“... Will be rather friendly with each other soon…”

 

“Yes. That. So, would you happen to be free tomorrow and want to get coffee or something?” 

 

Rey was screamed loudly in her head as her frenzied pacing sped up and Finn struggled to follow her patterns as she flitted around the room. “I- yeah, that would be fine. But...do you think we’re allowed to be seen together? Contractually, I mean.”

 

“You’re absolutely right. How about I text you my address, and you can come by for lunch? We can order in or I can make something… I’m not a gourmet chef or anything, but I know my way around a kitchen.”

 

Finn nodded his head at her, eyes wide and full of wonder. “Sure. That sounds great.”

 

“Great. Talk soon then, Rey.”

 

“Yeah...talk soon!”

 

The call ended and Rey immediately let herself collapse onto her back and stare wide eyed at the ceiling. Finn, on the other hand, had started dancing around and screaming and laughing hysterically. He was in the middle of screaming, “THAT’S MY TREE-HUGGING PEANUT. QUEEN,” when Poe came down the stairs, completely befuddled by what was happening in his living room. 

 

He approached cautiously, strangely becoming the most subdued one in the room. “Did I miss something?” Rey had yet to find the will to make a sound, but slowly raised her phone and handed it to Poe. She turned her head slightly to watch as he looked at the texts and she saw his expression go from curious to ecstatic in a few seconds. “OH MY GOD. You little VIXEN!”

 

Rey managed to find a few words, squeaking them out of lungs that were too shook to function, “I will die right now.”

 

Finn took it upon himself to tell Poe how the phone conversation had gone. Poe reached down and scooped Rey into his arms and spun her around while Finn continued screaming. “So, brunch. Shopping for a new outfit, and my god we need a face mask on you three days ago. Beautiful girl, we have a  _ full _ day ahead of us now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oKAy. I don't know about any of you, but my god would I shop with Finn and Poe. Also, thanks for joining me on meeting a casually awkward Benny Boy and uber nasty Snoke. He's gross. 
> 
> So, I think I'm gonna do updates on Sundays from here on out. Thanks to every comment/kudos/bookmark from the last chapter! They seriously made my week. I hope you liked the chapter and as always, comments and kudos are THEE best! 
> 
> See ya next week! :)


End file.
